Valoran Offensive
by Marcato404
Summary: While the Warring nations of Valoran are at each other's throats, soon a new threat emerges, one that will take more than a league to defeat


**A/N This will be an extensive project of mine, featuring the majority of Champions. I hope you enjoy! Early upload rate may be slow, but should pick up in time.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Runeterra, welcome to the _League of Legends! _Today on the Rift we witness a battle between warring nations, Noxus and Demacia! Demacia has sworn that upon defeat, Noxian leader Jericho Swain is to be released from captivity, but if demacia is to win, Swain is to executed on the spot! I'm your host, Caesar Octimus, here to bring you…"

The noise droned on and on, as several prisoners released into the mess hall to witness the event. The jail warden was kind enough to allow them to watch the match, not so much as to entertain the lowly criminals, rather as an act of confidence, assuring Swain of his imminent demise. However, Swain was nowhere to be found.

"Sir! Swain has decided to remain inside his cell during the match." a guard exclaimed.

"Very well. Keep very close watch, nothing can go wrong while I'm gone." explained a stern voice. Adorned in golden armor, he was prepared for battle. "I'll be summoned in due time. Today will be a glorious day for all of Demacia, today Noxus learns that we are not a force to be trifled with!"

"Jarven, friend, we've known eachother for years. Please be careful. I hardly find it necessary for you to enter the fight yourself. Why not send me in your stead?

"Peace, Xin Zhao. I must assure victory here today. I'm trusting this city in your hands, do not let me down. That goes for all of you. The Day shall be ours, and we shall all rejoice in our victory!"  
"For Demacia!" cried numerous guards. They watched their beloved leader, enveloped into the blue light, the battle would soon begin. Xin Zhao watched too, uneasily. This was unlike Noxus to challenge Demacia so directly.

_**Darius Point of View**_

"My Brothers, today will be a fateful day. Demacia will soon know the true might of Noxus. We send you to the rift, not as pawns, but as equals upon the battlefield. Your jobs will be to delay the match in anyway possible. As you know, once you enter the rift, the only way out is through victory or defeat. Win, lose. It's irrelevant, but buy us enough time to carry through the plan. Demacia looms nearby, as does our General Swain. If all has gone well, LeBlanc is already in position. The battle is nearly upon us. For Noxus!" General Darius exclaimed. As with Jarvan, so too were his own comrades whisked away into the light.  
"Great Speech, brother. little long, but it served it's purpose. Katarina is back with the soldiers, readying them for battle too. Soon enough, the four of us will be famous! WE saved Swain, defeated Demacia, and, and!"  
"Enough! Join the Soldiers, Draven. It's nearly time. Make sure Singed is ready.

**Caesar's Point of View**

"And we're back! The Champions are taking their positions! In the Blue corner, Demacia! Representing them today is Quinn and Lux, taking the bot lane, Garen on top, Lady Shyvana in the Jungle, and Jarvan IV himself in the mid lane! A daring choice! But how will Noxus counter? Let's find out! Looks like Talon is facing off against Jarven, while Urgot the Huntsman faces Garen in the top! Slithering into the Jungle is Lady Cassiopeia, and in the bot lane we have Morgana and Vladimir! An interesting counter, Noxus's team seems awfully magic-centric. A risky move! Will Noxus have what it takes to pull this off? Or is Swain doomed after all? Stay tuned!

**Back in the Prison**

"All of this commotion for one man's life… tsk. The man is Noxian however. Demacia's rival, from what I've gathered. Jericho… Swain. I've met him within these walls. Powerful man, would make a powerful ally. Yes… I must escape these shackles as well. Soon, all of Demacia shall burn. Vengeance. Shall be mine.  
"Ours,friend. Ours." spoke a metallic voice. A cloaked man approached the cell. He wore the same cloak of the summoner who would visit often, though the voice was different. "I've been watching you, and I wish to help you along with the General in captivity. I believe I can help you both, and in return, you two must help me.  
"Just who are you? Reveal yourself!" Spoke the convict  
"All in due time, Brand. When your walls go down, follow the hall to the dungeon. There you shall find both the General, and your salvation. Until then, ciao." The cloaked man disappeared with a metallic clang.

**A/N That's it for the first chapter! I know it's a bit short and scattered, there was just a lot to introduce off the bat. Next chapter will be far more focused. **


End file.
